<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night by SarithaKabila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696943">One Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarithaKabila/pseuds/SarithaKabila'>SarithaKabila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarithaKabila/pseuds/SarithaKabila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fictional story of a girl who leaves work and gets caught in the rain, finding shelter in an alcove in Brooklyn to find she's not alone.  This is is no way meant to be read as something that has happened.  In this time line Adam has never been married or anything along those lines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Driver/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>********JUST A REMINDER THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION THIS IS NO WAY IS MEANT TO BE DISRESPECTFUL TO ADAM OR HIS FAMILY.  IN THIS WORK OF FICTION ADAM IS SINGLE AND HAVE NEVER BEEN MARRIED.*******************************************</p><p>Another long day of work finally done, you were so happy it was the weekend and you were finally able to relax.  "See you guys next week" you say to your co-workers as you head out the building.  You still weren't sure how you had landed this job, it was the best paying job you've ever had but you had the migraine most days to match it.  Trying to keep up your work-out routine you had decided to walk back and forth the hour to work each day.   It was a way to decompress from all the stress and let it all out.  </p><p>It was one of those warm summer evenings in Brooklyn, the humidity was getting higher as it does every night, as your light sundress was starting to stick to you.  You were only a couple of blocks away from home when the skies opened up with a thunderstorm.  Fuck why did you forget your umbrella today of all days.  Running to get some cover from the quick storm, you find the first little alcove and when you reach it you are surprised to see there is someone already standing in it.  "Oh shit I'm sorry, I was just looking for somewhere to stand until the rain stops."  As you ramble you look up and your eyes widen as you recognize who you are standing in this small alcove with.  He smiles this little half smile as he openly looks you up and down, holy shit fuck me Adam fucking Driver is checking me out! He leans close to you as he whispers, "Well I certainly don't mind being stuck waiting out this storm with you little one." It had been a few months since you had last had sex since you had been busy with just trying to get used to this new job.  But hearing him say little one instantly made you wet and it wasn't from the rain, not that it helped that you found him insanely hot.  He studies your face and apparently sees what he must've been looking for as he walks closer to you as your back is already against the wall.  You knew he lived in your neighborhood but you didn't think you would actually run into him, and shit what they say was right he smells fucking delicious.   As he towers over you looking down at you with one hand on either side of your head as his head hovers over yours. "Now little one, I can tell exactly what you want and I'm going to give it to you.  Follow me."  He then grabs your hand as he starts to walk off, having to almost run to keep up with his long strides. </p><p>Walking a couple of blocks away from your own you go up to one of the fancier places in Brooklyn Heights as he greets his doormat. "Hey Joe, if your leaving soon make sure you have your umbrella, and this one is with me for the night."  You blush the brightest shade of red possible as you follow behind him up to the elevator.  He puts in a code into the elevator, and as soon as it closes he advances on you as your back touches the wall as he starts to kiss you.  You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back moaning, his one arm wraps around you. With one arm he picks you up and you instantly wrap your legs around his waist and you feel him smile.  Pulling back from the kiss, "Well I see someone is ready to play.  Now know this, as soon as you get off this elevator and into my place you are mine." He deeply stares into your eyes with a look that makes you melt as you breathlessly answer him, "Yes Sir, I am yours."  He growls into your neck as he starts to kiss and bite your neck just as the elevator dings that we are at his floor.  He carries you effortlessly into the apartment, which is much as you would expect for him overly masculine with lots of brown, black and blues.  As massive as he is, he almost blends into the environment of his apartment as he puts you down on the ground. "Ok little one, you are my pet for the rest of the evening.  Now stand still as I inspect you better.  Arms out and legs spread keep looking straight ahead.  While I inspect you, I want you to think of what you want your safe word to be.  I will instantly stop, however if you are the good little one that I think you will be you won't even need it." </p><p>Following his instructions as you quickly get into the stance he asks for while you think of what word you would want to use.  Red is too common, looking around the apartment while keeping your head straight when you see a picture of a blackbird which is when you decide that's a good word.  Out of the corner of your eye you see as walks around your slowly, which if when his fingers slowly and softly run up your arm as he comes up behind you.  As his one hand reaches to your shoulder you can feel him standing right behind you.  Then all of a sudden everything starts to happen as his hand grabs your neck as he pulls you to him as he grinds his hard cock into your ass.  His other hand reaches to your front as he pulls your tits out of your dress, as he leans into your ear feeling his hair tickle your skin as he whispers, "So little one, have you come up with a safe word.  Nod yes or no." Your moan softly as you nod yes, just as he chokes you a little making your pussy quiver.  "You may say what your word is and good girl for keeping quiet."  You smile brightly as you hear him say that, "Blackbird, Sir" You say, not wanting to say any more and get in trouble. He lets go of your neck as both of his hands are now pinching and pulling on your nipples as he watches your reaction.   You moan out softly as your nipples are basically connected straight to your pussy, as you know you are just a puddle at this point.  He continues and goes a little harder every few seconds testing you until he lets go. "Such an eager little pet." He then reaches down with his one hand to pull up your dress a little as he pushes aside your panties and runs his fingers along your pussy.  He brings his other hand back up to your neck as he pulls your head to the side a little as he looks down your body as he plays with your body.  He then dips one finger in just a little into your pussy as you moan because his finger is so deliciously thick as he brings his hand up to lick his finger.  "Hmm not only eager but tasty. Now be a good pet and get on the ground and crawl behind me." Not something you were expecting but wanting to do whatever you can to please him you get down onto the ground as you follow behind him.  You notice he is walking you in circles for a little before actually going towards anything when he stops.  Leaning down he pets you on the head, "Good girl my little pet, now I want you to crawl through that open door and to the edge of the bed, you are not allowed on the bed until I tell you."  You nod your head as you slowly start to crawl to your destination.  As you crawl he spanks your ass each couple of shuffles, as you moan softly each time, until you finally reach the bed and you stop.  Staying in position he spanks your ass a couple of more times a little harder until you feel the tingles from your ass to your pussy.    "Now my pet, take off your dress and your underwear from where you are.  Reaching back you pull your underwear over your red ass and down to your knees, lifting each one at a time until they are off.  Then pulling off your dress over your head, grateful to not be wearing a bra to keep this process fast.  You didn't even realize while you were doing this Adam had gotten undressed.  He was like a fucking Greek God as he stood in front of you with his incredibly thick cock bobbing in the air.  You can't help but bite your lower lip looking at him as you notice him smiling in front of you, before he motions for you to come to him.  As soon as you reach him he grabs your hair in his hand, "Now my pet it's time to test your mouth, don't you dare bite me, now kneel in front of me and get to work." You nod as you slowly lick the head of his cock then down to the base and back up again.  He didn't say you could use your hands so you keep them behind your back as you lean down and start to suck on his balls as you look back up at him.  His eyes keep closing in pleasure which makes you moan around his balls.  As you feel his cock throbbing against you cheek you pull back and softly blow a little on the head of his cock before you take it in your mouth.  Running your tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock as you start to bob up and down looking up at him the whole time.  "Fuck pet that feels so good." You moan your pleasure hearing him say that, he then grabs the back of your head as he starts to thrust himself which makes you get wetter.  Letting him take complete control as you work to keep your throat as relaxed as possible as he starts to hit the back of your throat.  He finally pulls you all the way down on his cock holding you there for a couple of moments and right before you feel yourself get dizzy he lets you go so that you can catch your breathe.  He then starts to face fuck you again as you feel things you had never felt before with your pussy getting wetter and wetter as you keep going.   All of a sudden as he is going he looks passionately down at you and then lets go of your head and takes a step back as the drool hangs from your mouth.  "Now crawl up in the bed, and lay on your back, keep your arms by your side the whole time and you are not allowed to cum until I let you."  You nod your head as you crawl up onto his big king size bed and then laying on your back with your arms by your side just as you asked.  </p><p>As he stands at the end of the bed staring down at you, you have no idea what he is going to do next he is so primal it drives you crazy.  He then kneels on the ground as he pulls your ankles bringing you to the edge of the bed as he opens your legs for him.  Holding your legs open as he softly licks your pussy lips looking at you the whole time.  Using his tongue slowly he starts to get you even wetter than you already were, as you grab the sheets shaking your head back and forth as you moan afraid to say anything and he were to stop.  He then takes his hands off your ankles to have one wrap around your thigh while the other one he has one finger move slowly up and down your pussy again.  At the same time he then starts to alternate between suck, licking, softly nibbling, and moaning around your clit.  Feeling like your broken record as you just keep moaning this man is way too good at this it's not even fair.  You feel your whole body start to quake as his finger finally goes inside your pussy as he curves he hand and finger up to reach your g-spot.  You look up at him with your mouth open in awe and just pure you have to be fucking kidding me moment.  He lets go of your clit with his mouth as he moves the palm of his hand to have contact with your clit just as he adds another of his large fingers into your pussy.  You shudder as he starts to kiss up your body taking little nibbles on your body here and there, especially on each of your nipples. With his teeth he sucks and pulls on your nipple before letting go and kissing up to your neck.  Kissing your neck is your weakness and he goes to town, you know you will have marks later but that is why make-up was invented.  As your whole body is shaking being so close to cumming but making sure to hold back he whispers a growl in your ear, "Oh my little pet you've been so good so far but I'm not sure do you deserve to cum?  Do you deserve to cum around my fingers?"  He asks as he puts a third finger in your pussy as you start to breathe in little short breathes trying to hold back.  He then kisses you passionately pushing his tongue in your mouth as you kiss him back sucking on his tongue trying to do everything you can to distract yourself. Pulling away from you he smiles at you and then says, "Good girl, come for me, give me everything."  As soon as he says that you explode cumming all over his fingers, actually squirting a little as you feel a huge flush come over your body of embarrassment. "MMM what a good job my pet, now it's time for the real fun to begin." He says before he kisses you again passionately.</p><p>As you try to catch your breathe he finally pulls away from the kiss as your head is still spinning as he lines up his cock to your pussy. As he puts just the head of his cock in your pussy he pulls your hands up over your head as he kisses you as he slowly enters your pussy. Your whole body arches up into his as you feel every long delirious inch slide deeper and deeper into you. Kissing him back with all the passion you have inside of you as he has been making your whole body tingle this whole time.  When he finally gets all the way inside of you he just holds himself there for a moment breaking the kiss and taking one hand from holding your arms up to putting it under your chin.  "You are so fucking tight, for the rest of the night I want you to be as vocal as you can.  I want you to be the wanton little slut that you are and let everyone in Brooklyn Heights know."  As he says that he starts to rock his hips while being still completely inside of you.  You are having a hard time being able to think with how much you need this right now but you do remember to answer him, "Yes Sir I will be the slut that I am for you."  He smiles with a mischievous grin back at you, "Now you will also have full use of your body as well for the rest of the evening and I don't mind scratches if that's your thing."  As he released your hands the first thing you do is wrap your arms around under his arms and up his massive shoulders to hold on and wrap your legs around his waist  to give him the best angle. </p><p>It's at that moment he starts to slowly take his cock out before pounding it back in, slowly back out and all the way back in.  Moaning out as you move your hips to match his as you start to develop a rhythm as pure ecstasy rolls over your entire body.  His cock is so big it fills your up to the point where you are not sure if you will actually feel a normal size man again.  Now that you have a rhythm going you are able to feel every inch of him, including how his muscles move under your arms. "Oh fuck you are stretching me out your cock is so big I love how you fill me up!" I scream out as you hear him laugh a little as he gives you an extra hard thrust as you say that which makes your pussy muscles contract around his cock.  Pulling yourself up to kiss his neck as you are fucking so beyond what you had been used to in the past.  You kiss and suck on his neck and hear his low growls as you hit certain areas on his skin which make you go that much harder in those areas.   All that can be heard through the entire apartment is moaning, growling and bodies smacking against one another.  </p><p>"Please, may I ride your cock?" You moan out wanting to feel his cock every way you can think of. "Hmm that does sound like fun." He says as you unhook your body from around him and he flips himself over.  Straddling his large frame, you slowly sink yourself back down on his cock as you rest your hands on his super toned stomach.   He has his legs open and hands on your ass to give you extra support but allowing you to decide on the pace.   Starting off slowly moving yourself up and down on every single inch of his enormous cock.  "Fuuuuuuck this is so good."  He lays there smiling up at you, as you slowly start to go faster and faster as your head falls back "UUUUHHHHHHHHH" He takes that as his cue to start to thrust up into you as you lower yourself as the pace gets harder and faster and harder and faster.  Your nails start to run down his stomach first then as you feel him starting to thrust faster you move your hands up onto his chest as you can't hold yourself up all the way with how hard the trusts are.  "oh yes oh yes fuck yes, my pussy is so wet and full fuck me."   You moan out as you feel your whole body start to shake again, just as he spanks your ass one cheek at a time while still fucking you.  You are starting to get closer and closer to cumming as your eyes start to roll back as you match his thrusts.  He can tell you are getting close as he holds your ass down and thrusts into you super fast as you start to pant before he says, "That's it cum for me little one." You scream out as you start to cum all around his cock which makes him start to cum into you filling you up with his cum.  </p><p>Laying down on top of him with your head on his chest, as you try to catch your breathe he runs his hands up and down your back softly.  He kisses you on the forehead as you lay there smiling.  "So how was that for staying in character?" You start to laugh as you kiss his chest.  As he hears you question he starts to laugh a real hearty laugh, "Babe that was fucking amazing but I think you had just as much fun as I did that whole time who are you kidding?  I'm so happy that you're officially moving in this weekend.  It still might not be enough to satisfy either of our urges though."  That is when you smack his chest as you shake your head laughing, pulling yourself up off his chest a little.  "Well I can't help it if we are both sex addicts but at least we are high functioning so that we can get our jobs accomplished." You lean down as you kiss him tenderly as you start to feel how tired all of your muscles are.  </p><p>Almost as if he instantly can tell your pain he pulls himself out from under you as you lay in his nice warm bed.  You watch him as he gets up from the bed as he heads off to the bathroom, as you smile laying there.  It was still crazy to you all that had happened in the past few years, between going to school with him, working your job, helping with his non-profit, his career taking off, and your acting gone by the wayside.   When he had suggested doing this you thought it was a little over the top but he said he had always loved your acting.  This was your final surrender of throwing caution to the wind with moving in with him.  It meant giving up your apartment to live with him, soon in the next year leaving your job and him pushing you to get back into acting.  At the same time you couldn't be happier in your entire life if you had wanted to be he was everything you had ever wanted and more in a man.  </p><p>All of a sudden he picks you up and carries you into the bathroom as you wrap your arms around his neck, laying your head on his shoulder.  "Close your eyes." You smile and nod your head too tired to argue even if you had wanted to.  When you reach the bathroom he carefully puts you on the ground making sure you are steady before he lets go.  "Ok open your eyes."  He says as you start to look around the bathroom as you see candles and flower pedals all around the tub.  Then as you look at the ground you notice there is more pedals on the ground and it looks like they say something.  Wait? Really?  Is this for real? Turning around you see Adam kneeling in front of you with a ring in his hand, "You know you are who completes me in this crazy journey of life.  You have seen me from when I was just a fucking mess of a tornado that fucked shit up to the man you have helped to mold into today.  I don't want to spend another day without you in my life and I think there is no better way to say this outside of please say yes and be my wife."  As he is talking your right hand goes to your mouth as you start to cry so surprised and yet happy, you can't believe this is really happening.  "Yes Adam!  I always have been and will forever be yours." You smile through your happy tears as you reach your left hand out as he puts the finger on your ring before he quickly stands up to kiss you.  You wrap your arms around his neck kissing him back with the salt of your combined tears on your lips. </p><p>When you finally break the kiss you are both trying to catch your breath as he helps you get into the tub and he follows you inside the tub.  You both have the cheesiest smiles on your faces, "You know this would've been really awkward if I wasn't ready to get married you tease him."  He makes a fake gasp as he clutches his chest as if you hurt him as you both start to laugh.  You then move from sitting across him to sitting on his lap as you kiss him again. Feeling completely on cloud 9 you can't help but cry more tears of happiness as you get wrapped up in one another.  </p><p>****************</p><p>7 Years Later</p><p>****************</p><p>You were sitting in the back of a limo with Adam and you could tell he was super nervous as you grabbed his hand and leaned down a little to kiss his hand. "Babe don't be nervous this is just a huge celebration, and I will be here with you the whole time.  I know you hate red carpets and the press part but it's a part of the job.  It's just a higher level pep ceremony some jobs have."  You smile as you laugh which gets him to smile a little as you wrap his arm over your shoulder still holding his hand in yours.  Laying your head on his chest as you are driving.  You never could've imagined how quickly things would keep excelling from the day you said yes to marrying Adam.  7 years, 3 kids later, 1 dog, somehow he had managed to work on 24 films, you had managed to be in 3 while you still managed to raise the kids.  You were as happy in love today as you were when you were just a couple of silly kids in school.  You still managed to have sex every chance you could.  Pulling up to the Oscars Adam got out first as he helped you get out of the car, as you fluffed out your dress a little with your purse as you followed Adam.  They guided you to the first area to stand for photos.  Letting go of his hand that they could take photos of Adam by himself, he looked back at you with his puppy eyes wanting you with him.  It still made you melt as you mouthed to him, "Give the fans what they want for 2 minutes, then I'm yours to show off."  You see him smirk a little as he turns and faces all the photographers screaming his name, turning slightly to face them at different angles.  You stood near him as you posed as well for photos without Adam, looking at the different photographers.  When he felt it was long enough he looks over at you with his hand out as you come over to him with a smile on your face of pure love.  With your fingers totally intertwined you look up at him, "I'm always here." As he smiles down at you before you both face the cameras together since you have to showcase this beautiful dress you are borrowing.  </p><p>Heading down the carpet slowly, as he had been committed to stopping to talk to some of the news outlets on the carpet.  While in the past you would normally wait at the bottom of the steps, you are by Adam's side the whole time since you were both nominated this time around.  It made you laugh that you should be the one who was nervous as you were the relative new-comer and you were up against people like Meryl Streep for best actress.  There was something that just made you just fall for him all over again as he never changed in all the years you had known him.  He was still a tornado of energy but he was still as humble as the day you met him and it helps to keep yourself and everyone around him normal in the craziness that was Hollyweird.  "I am just honored to be nominated alongside so many great performances this year, and to be nominated with Adam just makes it that much more special."  You said for the fifth time this evening, grateful this was your last step before you went inside for the ceremony.  </p><p>With his hand on the small of your back Adam walked as close to along side of you as he could as you were led to your seats, surprised to see that you were seated in the front row.  Not just the front row but right in the center of the action, as you grabbed Adam's hand intertwining your fingers together.  Feeling him in any sort of a way instantly gave you a sense of inner peace but noting to yourself that you must make sure not to make any faces and try to be as smiley as possible since you were right in front of all of the action. Leaning over to whisper in his ear, "Well I guess we must be considered important if we are up front." He turns as she smiles at you as he kisses you softly on the forehead and then on the lips. "Not as important as you are to me." You can't help but melt as you smile up at him.  The only time you let go of hands is when the people assigned to sit next to you are seated, still feeling excited and nervous as you shake hands with them.  These events never really helped with making you feel any more comfortable in the spotlight but you knew you needed to be strong for the both of you.  </p><p>Standing up to cheer as the various people win awards and performances are done.  You are so happy that you have had to stop yourself from crying all evening as the movie won for best screenplay, best costume, best cinematography, best supporting actor &amp; actress so far.  "This year we have had some amazing performances and that you to all the women who have told these amazing stories.  Now the winner of the Oscar for Best Actress is........."  Is the last thing you hear before you go completely numb, as Adam kisses you, helping you up and you can't help but start to cry.  This can't be happening!  Walking up the stairs carefully as they hand you the Oscar which is heavier than you expected.  "Well I can't even believe this is happening.  I have to thank everyone who worked on this movie it was a passion project for everyone.  This year was so incredible year of performances so I can't believe we still are only having one winner.  Thank you to all the queens who gave everything they had into their performances this year. Thank you Noah for believing in me for this role and my dearest Adam you are my everything.  With you anything is possible I love you."  Looking at Adam the whole time as you speak you see him with the same joy on his face as the day you got married before you are lead off the stage.  </p><p>Going through the backstage process as quick as you can so that you can get back to your seat right before they announce Best Actor.  "I love you, so much." You say to him to try and distract him as they play his clip as he smiles at you before turning back to the camera and squeezes your hand.  Holding your breathe as they are about to announce, "Thank you for the men who have given so many brave performances you help give us reasons to be excited to see these movies.  Now the winner for best Actor is Adam Driver."  As soon as they say his name you scream as you jump up as he sits there shocked.  Pulling him up as he kisses you as you both cry as he heads up to the stage. Taking a hold of his Oscar before getting in front of the mic.  "I don't even know what to say right now.  I was not expecting this at all, I was just having a wonderful date night with my wife and enjoying being with my fellow actors and actresses.  Thank you to all my fellow nominees you all help to make this become the craft we love and get to share with everyone.  To everyone who worked on this amazing film, no person had a small role on this film and it shows.  Noah thank you for always believing in me.  And to my wonderful wife, you have been my rock since day 1, everything I am is because of you.  I love you."  He says as he heads off the stage as you cry happy tears.</p><p>Just as Adam comes back to his seat you give him the biggest kiss, as you take his hand in yours.  As the kiss is all the words needed in this moment.  Shortly after they announce the winner for best film which is when they say your film as you and Adam just look at one another.  Noah starts to head up but he pulls your hand to have you all follow him.  Holding Adam's hand the whole time as you are so shocked and numb with all that has happened.  When Noah finishes you all head off stage as you are handed your Oscars before going off to the dinner party.  Who would've thought this all would've started because you decided to roleplay one day in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************</p><p>Author's note.  Ok this is my first time trying to do a short story.  I hope you guys liked it and feel free to leave your comments.  This story came up from a challenge so don't worry I will be continuing Curveball &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>